Naruto: Hero School
by Imagaco
Summary: What if Naruto didn't go to a school for ninja's, but a school for superheroes. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto: Hero School**

_An AU that takes place in modern times, where Naruto and the others are in a high school for superheroes, not ninjas. Other than that, life's not that much different the original story. Everyone is Shippuden age. I don't own Naruto._

They were waiting. They were all waiting for him to say something. The man in the front of the room coughed as he looked down at his clipboard. He seemed to be checking to see if everyone was here. It wasn't too likely that he was doing that, as he hadn't said anything yet, but that's what it seemed.

"Alright," he finally said, coughing again, "entrance speech." Sakura waited, standing next to her long time crush, Sasuke. She had finally gained her power of inhuman strength, so she could finally join her friends in high school.

She looked over at her other friends; Ino, Choji, Sikamaru, Kiba, Hinata, Tenten, and everyone else. They had all gotten their powers at an early age, so they had never spent more time with each other then summer vacation. Now, with her powers flowing through her, and her sort-of boyfriend next to her, she finally had a chance to know them better.

"As you all know," the man in front of everyone said, "or, maybe, don't know, when the village of Konoha was made, a meteorite hit just outside our village. Weeks later, most of the citizens developed powers. We call the energy that gives us these powers 'Jutsu'. Every one of you has access to a multitude of powers, but it all stems from their main power, which varies for man or woman. And from the day we gained our responsibility, we have vowed to keep piece in the world. Even today, we live to keep the citizens of tomorrow safe today."

"BOR-ING," someone in the back said. Sakura, and most of the others, turned around to see a boy with spiky blond hair. "Can we just get on with it," the blond guy said. "You watch your tone young man," said a blond woman said as she entered the room from a door next to the man in front of the crowd, "you may be a new student, but that doesn't mean you're going to get any special treatment."

All of the guys (except Sasuke and the blond boy) stared at this woman with shock and longing. All the girls stared with just shock. 'Oh my god,' Sakura thought, 'did she invent a new bra size?' indeed, this woman was quite well endowed.

"Everyone," the man said, "this is Principal Tsunade. Some of you may know her as 'The Slug Princess'. I'll turn you to her now." "She doesn't look like a slug," the blond boy said. "Young man," Tsunade said, "can you please tell me your name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki," the boy said proudly, "and I'm going to be the next great hero." This earned him a few snickers. "Well Mr. Uzumaki," Tsunade said, "If you don't stop being a pest, I'll have to do something I think we both don't want."

"What," Naruto said, sounding more curious than worried. "I'll call you parents," she told him. Sakura knew that this would work for anyone, except the spoiled brats. "Oh, good," Naruto sighed, "I thought you would say something else."

'Spoiled brat,' everyone thought. "Alright," Tsunade said, deciding to put the matter aside for now, "we will now decide where you belong be seeing your powers in action." She walked over to the doors behind her. "Follow me," she said.

Everyone walked through the door to find themselves in a large gymnasium with benches around it. "Now," Tsunade said, walking up to the gym floor, "when I call your name, I want you come up and, in a combat simulation, show us your main power." 'This is going to be a long day,' Sakura thought as Tsunade picked up a clipboard and called out the first name.

Sorry about the beginning, I wasn't feeling too motivated when I wrote it. Be sure, the next few chapters will get interesting. Oh, and just so you know, no, this story is not based off 'Sky High'. Also, I don't know how old Konoha is, so I'll leave that part up to you.

**Imagaco**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto: Hero School**

_I don't own Naruto._

As the person walked down to the gym floor, Sakura again looked over at the blond boy. Naruto was looking down with a sad face, almost like something was upsetting him. Sakura didn't know what, and frankly, she didn't care.

"Sorry I'm late," a voice said. Sakura turned to see a man with long spiky white hair appear, riding on the back of a giant toad. "Jiraiya," Tsunade said, looking at the man, "where were you?" before Jiraiya could answer, Naruto stared to yell and wave his hands.

"Heeeeey," Naruto shouted, jumping up and down, waving his arms, "pervy sage. Look, I made it. I finally made it into hero school." After a little while, a few snickers came out from the crowd. 'Naruto,' Jiraiya thought, 'don't call me that in front of everyone.'

'Pervy sage,' Sakura thought, 'I'd hate to be in his class.' "Naruto," Tsunade yelled, "do you want me to call your parents?" "What," Jiraiya said, looking confused, "but Tsunade, Naruto's parents are…" out of the corner of her eye, Sakura saw Naruto shake his head at Jiraiya, "…never at home, so he lives with his godfather."

Only Tsunade and Sakura noticed that there was a gap in Jiraiya's sentence, but decided to ignore it. "Very well," Tsunade said, "I'll call his godfather after school." Then, Tsunade continued down the list like nothing happened.

She called Shino's, Choji's, Shikamaru's, Tenten's, Ino's, Neji's, Hinata's, Sasuke's, Kiba's, Lee's, and then, Sakura's names. Shino demonstrated his power over the control of bugs. Choji showed off his power to enlarge any part of his body. Shikamaru presented his power of shadow control. Ino showed off a little with her mind control power (which was more like soul possession for her). Neji and hinata both showed their special X-ray power that they called the Byakugan, though Neji seemed to have more talent for it. Sasuke gave a presentation of his special power, which he called the Sharingan. (According to Tsunade, this power is somewhat rare.) Kiba showed off with beast power (Sakura thought he just acted like a wild dog). Lee didn't have any powers, but was accepted anyways for his exceptional fighting skill. Sakura went next, and everyone was amazed by her super strength.

"Next," Tsunade said as Sakura left the ring, "Naruto Uzumaki." Tsunade, as well as a few others, signed at this. By now, the stands had filled with teachers and students. Naruto, smiling, walked up to the gym floor and stepped into the ring.

"All right," Naruto said, punching the air, "I'm ready. Believe it!" Tsunade rolled her eyes and set the ring so that Naruto was now facing a robot that looked like a wooden manikin with a knife in one hand and a bag of money in the other.

"Hey," Naruto said, looking at Tsunade annoyed, "this too easy. Make more of them." Tsunade rolled her eyes again, and, deciding to let him learn his lesson the hard way, turned up the level. Soon, there were three manikins in front of Naruto. "…Good enough, I guess."

Then the three manikins leap forth, ready to stab Naruto. Naruto flipped over the middle one and brought his hands together in an odd hand sign. One Sakura, or most people in fact, had never seen. But Tsunade had. "He can't," she said in surprise. "…He can," Jiraiya told her.

Suddenly, there were ten Naruto's in the ring. This surprised people a lot. Heroes could multiple themselves, but no one had it as their main power. Naruto ran at the three manikins, who almost seemed frozen in shock themselves.

One of the Naruto's grabbed the middle manikin and threw him to the left. At the same time, another Naruto grabbed the manikin on the left, and threw him to the right. The two manikins smashed into each other and exploded.

Meanwhile, a third Naruto grabbed the third manikin and threw him into the air. Then, four of the remaining Naruto's got into a 'give-you-a-boost' poise in a circle. Then, two of the remaining Naruto's got into their hands. And then, the last Naruto went into the hands of those Naruto, once they had made the 'give-you-a-boost' poise. All of this took only a few seconds.

"Ready," the top Naruto asked. "Ready," the Naruto's holding his feet said. "Ready," said the Naruto's holding their feet. "Launch," the top Naruto said. Then, the bottom four Naruto's threw the three Naruto's into the air, disappearing afterwards.

After the three Naruto's got as high as he could, the bottom two threw the top Naruto into the air, disappearing afterwards as well. Once this Naruto had reached the manikin at the top of his jump, he threw his foot up, and brought it down, hard, on the manikin's head. It took only a few seconds to reach the ground after that.

Once the dust had cleared, Naruto (one Naruto) stood there, giving the victory poise. "I win," he said. "Now hold on," Shikamaru said, getting everyone attention, "she said to use your main power, not try and impress everyone."

"But I did use my main power," Naruto argued. "Yea right," Ino said, joining in, "everyone knows of the 'cloning jutsu'. It's one of the most common jutsu powers there is." "True," Tsunade said, coming out of her shock, "however, a hero can only summon one or two clones at one time, three at the most. Naruto, however, just congered up ten at once. Cloning really is his main power."

Shikamaru, Ino, and a few others stared at her in disbelief. "Shadow Cloning can be a main power," Shikamaru asked in surprised. "It's rare," Tsunade said, "even rarer then the sharingan. But it can be a main power none the less." 'And on top of that,' Tsunade thought, 'he's already had some training.'

"So," Naruto said, going over to the edge of the ring where Tsunade was, "do I get to join the school?" Tsunade rolled her eyes, this time with a smile on her face. "Yes," she said, "you can join the school." "YES," Naruto shouted, exiting the ring, and heading over to Jiraiya, "did you see that pervy sage? Did you see? I made it in."

"Naruto," Jiraiya said, ruffling Naruto hair with a smile, "how many times have I told you not to call me pervy sage in public?" "No clue," Naruto said, not one bit of his smile or excitement not leaving him. "Jiraiya," Tsunade said, "why are you acting so friendly to this kid?"

"it's not that hard to figure out," Jiraiya said, "now, I think that, while we have the free time, I'll reword Naruto's hard work with ramen." "ALRIGHT," Naruto shout in excitement as he and Jiraiya walked off. Then Jiraiya turned around and said, "Oh, and I'll be expecting that call from you about Naruto."

"WHAT," Tsunade said in surprise, "you're his godfather?" "Who else do you think would put up with this kid," Jiraiya said as he and Naruto walked out of the gym.

_Thank you for reading. Please review. Oh, and I just feel like telling people this, epically since Naruto has just joined the war in the manga, but I have had an idea of something that might happen at one point in the story. Naruto is fighting some of Madara's army by himself, while some of his friends and the joined shinobi army watching nearby, and the Kage, who are watching Naruto though the minds of the people hooked up to the globe-thing. Then Naruto decides (for some reason) to use his Tailed-Beast Rasengan. After using it to take out a good deal of Madara's army, Madara himself appears and starts praising Naruto's work on incorporating the rasengan with his tailed-beast chakra. After he's done praising Naruto, he says, 'Oh Naruto, you truly are… (turn page to two page panel) …__**the son of the fourth Hokage**__.' (End chapter.) (Next chapter,) everyone, including all the Kage, stare in surprise. Naruto, however, will just stare up at Madara intently. This will cause Madara to guess that Naruto has already found out this fact, but won't ask as to how Naruto knows it. And that's how I think Naruto's heritage will be reviled. Please tell what you think._

**Imagaco**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto: Hero School**

_I don't own Naruto._

After the rest of the crowd finished their evaluation, and Naruto and Jiraiya had returned, everyone sat down got ready for the final marking, which would determine who they would be paired up with, and who their teacher would be. Sakura really hoped she got paired up with Sasuke and… well, anyone who wasn't that Naruto guy. She could just tell he was trouble.

"First up," said one of the teachers, a man with a scar on his face, named Iruka, "team one…" as he called out the teams, Sakura patiently waited for her turn. "Team seven," Iruka said, "Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha…" Sakura nearly jumped out of her seat in joy. "…and, Naruto Uzumaki." Sakura nearly broke the desk in front of her when her head slammed down in grief.

"Just as long as you don't slow me down," Sasuke said. Sakura couldn't tell if Sasuke was talking to her, or Naruto… or both. "Whatever," Naruto said. Sakura looked over at him. She couldn't really figure him out. And that annoyed her.

It seemed that he was quite dumb, but she didn't think he was an idiot. He knew what he was getting into. And yet he seemed to think this was all one big joke. That no one was going to get killed, when death was a common thing in the life of a hero.

"All right," Iruka said, "that's all of you. Come back in about one hour, and meet with your teacher. Until then, I suggest you get to know each other better." "Ok," everyone said. As Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto left, Naruto looked over and said, "Bye Iruka-sensei. Good luck teaching." "After you," Iruka said, "it'll be no sweat."

Sakura looked over at Naruto as they exited the classroom. "What did he mean by that," Sakura asked. "Oh, he was my private tutor in middle school," Naruto said, like it was nothing. "What," Sakura said, surprised, "you had a private tutor? And one to turn you into a superhero as well?" "Rich boy," Sasuke said.

"Not really," Naruto told them, "hey, why don't we go to my house?" "We're hundreds of feet in the air," Sakura told him. Everyone knew this. To keep the school from prying eyes, it was keep hovering in the air at almost all times. The only time it was ever on the ground was when it needs repairs that could only be done on the ground. The school had had its fair share of attacks for a while because of that.

"So," Naruto said, "come on, I'll show you where I live." After about five minutes, they came to a small house on the top of the teacher's apartment complex. "This is where you live," Sakura asked, she and Sasuke genuinely surprised.

"Nice, huh," Naruto said, walking inside, "no income fee's, and the window in my room gives a great view of the sunrise." Sakura looked at the place. She lived in an apartment complex, but even to her, this place looked like a dump.

"I'm surprised it hasn't been torn down," Sasuke said, "It's a wreck." "Well, excuse me," Naruto said, walking inside, "We can't live on the ground." "That's not what he… never mind," Sakura said. She and Sasuke just shrugged and walked in.

It was what it had looked like on the outside; relatively small, but cozy. There was a bed, a toilet, a sink, a dresser, another bed, stuff like that. Sakura noted that, despite its size, there were three rooms (one kitchen, one bathroom, and one that served every other purpose); none of which were cramped.

"Make yourselves at home," Naruto said, "pervy sage is not here too much, so it get's kind of lonely." 'And kind of messy,' Sakura thought as she walked past a small pile of garbage. "Why do you live like this," Sasuke asked, "your godfather's a writer, right? Why do you live here?"

"First off," Naruto said, "he writes perverted junk, like 'Make-Out Tactics.'" 'Hence the name, 'pervy sage',' Sakura thought. "Second," Naruto said, "I told you why I live here." "…you have no clue why, do you," Sasuke asked. "None I can tell you, anyways," Naruto said.

"Well," Sasuke told him, "that's just great." 'Now I'm really curious,' Sakura thought, 'I've got to find out more about this guy.' After sitting in silence for a while, Naruto asked, "You guys just want to head back?" "Sure," Sasuke said.

"Well, it was nice hanging out with you," Sakura said, scooting a little closer, "I hope to we get to know you more." "Hey, pink hair," Naruto said, "While I appreciate the advances, I don't think your boyfriend would like it." Sakura stared at him. 'Pink hair,' she thought. Naruto had clearly never tried to insult anyone before.

"Besides," Naruto said, "you're not really my type." Then Naruto looked up at nothing and a goofy perverted look appeared on his face. "But that Hinata girl," he said, starting to drool, "and maybe even that Ino chick; their more my type." 'Wow,' Sakura thought, scooting away, 'he's a lot more like his godfather then he may think.'

_Well, what do you think? I know, I know, not really like the Naruto universe, but keep in mind that this is the first time Naruto is meeting any of them. (That we know of; I might make it so Naruto knew Sakura and the others in their childhood. But I'll let you decide if that be the case.) I hope you'll continue to read this story. Please review. (No one ever reviews anymore.)_

**Imagaco**


End file.
